


Fresh Baked Bread and Blades

by Deeeerply



Series: Medieval SBI [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Family Dynamics, Festivals, Other, Royalty, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deeeerply/pseuds/Deeeerply
Summary: A Medieval World in which Wilbur and Techno left home at 18, never finding out about the other's adventures. No ships included
Series: Medieval SBI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122029
Kudos: 15





	Fresh Baked Bread and Blades

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to describe this, I hope you enjoy my train wreck fic.

Wilbur took the bread out of the oven, perfectly browned and fluffy, he set it out to cool before putting more bread in the oven. Wilbur lived with his 12-year-old son Fundy and his friend Niki; he had left his home when he was 18 out of fear that his father would be angry with him. 

Outside the bakery he could hear a commotion: “Did you hear? The king got dethroned!” “By who???” “I don't know he called himself ‘The Blade’” “Weird...” 

Fundy pulled on his father’s sweater, “Dad, what does that mean?” 

“I don’t know Fundy, but we will be fine” said Wilbur whilst stroking his son. 

Wilbur’s twin brother was a potato farmer, he had left home around the time that Wilbur had, they had stopped writing a few years ago. Techno was always the favorite child; he had gone out on adventures with their father while Wilbur was stuck taking care of his younger brother Tommy, it had hurt to leave Tommy but he had to. 

Fundy ran off nodding. Wilbur walked over to his guitar, preparing for the concert he would have to do at the pub tonight. 

“That’s really good Will!” 

“Oh, thanks Niki” chuckled Will, Niki was always the biggest supporter of his music career, or more accurately Will’s biggest supporter in general. 

Wilbur walked over to Schlatt’s pub. Schlatt was his childhood friend, they joked around for a bit and had a couple drinks together. 

A couple months had passed since The Blade became the king and the town was preparing for the annual festival. The king had just announced that he would be attending and the town was a buzz. Will was setting up stalls while Fundy and Niki hung up decorations and made paper lanterns to release. The night of the festival arrived and the excitement was at an all-time high. 

Wilbur was strumming on his guitar while Fundy ran around trying to steal some bread. He pulled out a notebook and scratched some stuff down in it, he went through the lyrics and scratched it out. 

“THE KING IS ARRIVING SHORTLY” Everyone froze. A couple seconds passed and then the townspeople went back to work. The lanterns twinkled against the indigo sky, reflecting down onto the cobbled. The had been cool and overcast, weather that soon turned into a light shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Techno stepped out of the carriage, He has been fed up with the whole king stuff for a while, but no one else would take the job. He stepped onto the cobblestone street walking quietly, despite his best efforts to remain unnoticed he could still hear the whispers around him. 

“Oh my lord is that him? He looks so young” “What’s up with his ears” “ACK! Sorryyourmajesty” 

It was all so loud, and the voices didn’t help with that 

Soon he found a beautiful section of the festival, A musician was working on their music while a Women was rushing bread in and out of the oven. Techno inhaled taking in the scene, something ran by his leg and he realized that it was a kid. He looked around again and then- and then- 

“Wilbur?” 

Wilbur looked up from his notepad, “Ye- … Techno?” 

Fundy rushed to his father’s side looking confused. 

“Wilbur is that really you?” 

Techno was wide eyed and shocked, at this point people were staring. 

“And is that the Niki girl you were writing about?” Techno continued. 

Wilbur just stared, “I-I thought you were a potato farmer” 

Techno chuckled “That didn’t really work out” 

Fundy made a confused noise. The two brothers looked down. 

“Wilbur... Who’s this kid?” 

“... Why don’t we get a drink? Is that ok Niki?” 

Niki nodded suddenly, Wilbur hugged her and squeezed his son’s hand leading him to the pub. 

The group got a table and sat down. Wilbur told him about his life then Techno explained his story. Wilbur ordered some Vodka and sent Fundy home. They sat there talking late into the night, getting drunk and telling stories about the last 10 years of their lives. Eventually the festival ended and the pub closed. They hugged and went their separate ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will continue this, there is something else which I would love to add but it didn't seem like it would fit here.


End file.
